ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenda Meeks
| place=7th | challenges=1 | votesagainst=7 | days=12 }} Brenda Meeks is a contestant from Ovivor: Transylvania. Profile Name (Age): Brenda Meeks (24) Tribe designation: Trădare, or some shit. Current Residence: You tell me, I don't even know. Occupation: Let's see, I was a teacher and a reporter, so y'all can choose. Personal claim to fame: Well, I appeared in 4 movies with my girl Cindy, although I would say having a song dedicated to me is way better. "Everywhere I go, I see the same ho!" Inspiration in life: Definitely not my mother, I know that. Hobbies: Y'know, having sex and all that shit. Pet peeves: White bitches sayin' "let's split up". 3 words to describe you: Uh..... I wasn't prepared for this ... OVIVOR GEN 1 contestant you are most like: How the hell would I know? Reason for being on OVIVOR: I had to because Cindy was too much of a bitch to go on herself. Why you think you'll "survive" OVIVOR: I can come back from the dead, I'm immortal, bitches! Why you think you will be the sole OVIVOR: Didn't I already explain that to you? God, you people be dumb! Ovivor: Transylvania When the contestants entered the game riding on horses, Brenda exclaimed that "this shit hurts" and almost fell off, then asked the others how they did it. When picking a number for tribe captains, Brenda picked the number three, with the reasoning that three is her lucky number. When Spoderman took a long time to choose, she mentioned that "some people are so dumb," only to get picked by Spoderman. After Ken called Brenda cool, she winked at him and told him to call her later. When placed on the orange Trădare tribe, Brenda happily mentioned that orange was her color. When the other tribe was given black buffs, however, she angrily called the host out on being racist. During the first challenge, Brenda was disheartened to learn that it involved running and physical activity. When Trădare won, she told the other tribe to "suck on that" and to stop whining, because "shit like that is unattractive." After Sister Mary Eunice was voted out, Brenda mentioned how she had a wrong vibe about her. Before the second challenge, Brenda decided to sit out because she needed a break, and justified her decision by calling it "saving energy." Once she sat down on the bench, ready to spectate the challenge, she took out chicken and hot sauce. When Trădare lost the third immunity challenge, and Regina called her tribe incompetent, Brenda yelled at Regina to "look in a mirror." At camp, Ken went on a story about a friend he used to know named Mario, which Brenda mistook for a Mario that she knew (who she dubbed as the "Mexican from down the street"). When the votes tied, Brenda walked up to the voting booth singing, "everywhere I go, I see the same ho." After the votes were cast, Regina yelled at the tribe and stated that she deserved respect, prompting Brenda to reply by stating that she deserved Brenda's foot up her ass. She then told Regina to cut all of the bullshit and just listen for once. When Regina drew the purple rock, Brenda exploded in joy and yelled that "no one fucks with Brenda Meeks." Brenda formed a strong alliance with Peach, and at the fourth tribal council, the two stuck together to vote off Spoder. To Brenda's dismay, Spoderman had played a hidden immunity idol, negating her vote. However, she was happy that she had received no votes, and thanked Jesus for being able to re-vote. However, she later changed her mind, and called it a lot of pressure. When Raphael was voted out, and told Brenda that she was a filthy disgusting rat whose disguise would soon slip, she told him to shut up and pretended as if she couldn't hear him. She then exclaimed that his breath stunk, and that he should "get that shit checked out." When the host teased a merge, Brenda angrily asked why he "gotta play all of them like that." During the immunity challenge, she yelled at the other tribe to stop copying her and told them to "suck on that" and when she scored a point. Unfortunately, Trădare lost yet again, eliciting Brenda to accuse the host of rigging the game for the white people. Brenda stuck to her alliance with Peach, and voted out Spoderman in a 2 to 1 vote. As Spoderman's torch was snuffed, Brenda commented that she actually didn't hate him. When the remaining Trădare members were dissolved into the opposing tribe, Brenda was relieved that they wouldn't be split up like in the "scurry movies." However, she was shocked when the Outcasts were brought in, and asked "what the literal fuck" was going on in a confessional. When Spoderman webbed in, and said that he had swag, Brenda nodded her head in agreement and mentioned that "that's what she's talking about." During the chemistry challenge, Brenda was worried as she had failed that class in High School. However, determined to win, she was ready to play ball. When Mary scored a point and prayed to Jesus, Brenda said that Jesus told her to shut up. However, she began to use it as a strategy and told Mary that Jesus wanted her to throw the challenge, as he needed another angel. She continued and told Mary that he needed her to give up immunity. Her efforts proved futile, however, as the Outcasts ultimately won. At Tribal Council, Brenda helped Peach try to flip the tables on Fiona. The Încrede majority stayed true to their alliance, however, and Brenda became the last remaining member of the Trădare tribe. When Fiona mentioned that Brenda was the only one deserving of being the last remaining member, Brenda thanked her and said Fiona may not be as bad as she once previously thought. Brenda entered the merge outnumbered six to one. She quickly went to work, and tried to form a strong bond with Ken and Mary. Despite calling Mary strange earlier in the season, she shook her hand and welcomed her back into the game. In a confessional, she figured that since Mary had already been voted out by those members, she'd be more inclined to work with Brenda. She also winked at Ken, and tried to further her sexual advances towards him. Brenda also attempted to comfort Mary about her possession, by calling it a dark place that will eventually get easier to deal with over time. In an attempt to get Mary to trust her further, Brenda pretended to be religious, and prayed with her. Due to Mary's tight alliance with Samus, Brenda had at least four people sending votes in Fiona's direction. However, it was Ken who flipped and stuck with his original alliance, sending Brenda home in a close 4 to 3 vote. Just before getting her torch snuffed, Brenda spilled the beans about the current alliance standings of Ken's alliance with Iris, and Fiona's desire to join them. Her torch was snuffed, but she became the first member of the jury. Voting History Quotes Trivia *Brenda is the only castaway from Transylvania to be on all three tribes. **This is if you don't consider The Outcasts a tribe. *Brenda is the only member of her original tribe to make the merge. Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Transylvania Category:Transylvania Contestants